¿Cuanto me Amas?
by Funny Wara
Summary: No es raro oirlas hablar de sexo, no es raro que a ellas tambien les excite el hecho de saber que algo las puede hacer feliz, no es de otro mundo que las damas muestren interes por aquello lo mas carnal en este mundo, pero ¿cuanto les gusta estas cosas?. Cronica. (One-Shot) [Lemmon].


Un poquito ¿y que?

…

…

…

Alguna vez pensé que el tiempo, aquel tiempo que pasaba no iba a romper los esquemas de mi corazón, siempre estuve sola, camine sin nadie, me enamore del aire de la madrugada y vivía aterrorizada, sin embargo, te vi... ojos oscuros sin mucho brillo, te odie, te grite y llore viéndote sabiendo que jamás podría llegar a igualarte. Tenía mi ego por los aires, pero este se volvía de cristal cuando se enfrentaba a sentir de verdad un sentimiento de locura, dentro de mi algo no estaba bien, un día algo cambio.

Decidí cambiar pensar por sentir, te miré y mis ojos se volvieron locos, me soltó el miedo y de pronto sentí que quería quererte un poco y volverme loca sola una noche.

Entre la madrugada no dejo de escribirte poemas en mis libros, lo hago con culpa porque sigo pensando que tus ojos me vuelven loca, demasiado, anhelo que veas como me vuelven loca tus ojos, no dejo de pensar, quiero poseerlos, quiero que solo me mires a mí.

En mi empleo di una respuesta rápida; por mis costumbres, por mi país, porque tengo una crianza japonesa, pero si me preguntan en serio ¿Por qué sigo aquí en Tokio en estas épocas tan aburridas? Es porque esto a un "link star" de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, es decir; si mi jefe quisiera ascenderme para ir a trabajar a Norteamérica yo renunciaría y me quedaría acá por lo menos hasta finalizar la próxima misión, nunca sentí algo parecido dentro de un videojuego y es posible que esto no ocurra nunca más, es verdad, estoy escribiendo algo inspirada, redacto esto la misma semana en la que aquel hombre y yo tuvimos diferentes aventuras encontrando muchos artículos raros y algunos legendarios, muchas cosas divertidas. Por un rato no me interesa ni lo que diga la prensa ni mis amigos del trabajo, solo quiero llevar a mi corazón a ese tonto que me enamoro en mi último torneo de B.o.B.

Intente día tras día acercarme a él, no era fácil, tenía el corazón roto al saber que ya tenía a quien entregarle las miradas de deseo en las noches, no me importo, mientras tuviese un 1% de chance, como francotiradora siempre tendré 99% de fe, y seguí buscando, no podía permitir que este capricho de mujer se escapara nada más porque ya tenías a alguien a tu lado.

No sería sencillo, no sabía cómo o por donde empezar, el hecho de imaginar tu piel contra la mía solo hacía que las letras de este relato se volvieran más eróticas.

Te pedí que vinieras a mi casa, era algo tarde, no quería levantar sospechas, solo fue una petición, así como cuando los niños piden a sus padres que les compren sus dulces favoritos. Siempre fuiste tan correcto, aceptaste y mi corazón latía fuerte y mis manos sudaban a medida que quitaba los seguros de las puertas.

Debía ganar tiempo, de lo contrario te hubieras ido, ¿era tan difícil pedirle que hiciéramos el amor y ya?, no éramos niños sabiendo eso como mujer debí practicar el arte de la seducción, cosa en la cual no soy experta, una palabra podía iniciar y destruir todo, nunca encontré la palabra adecuada, justo antes de que me dieras la espalda tome tu mano, la ansiedad se metió por debajo de mi falda e invadió por completo mi forma de pensar, después de meditarlo aún no sé cómo se me escapo de mi boca esas palabras.

"quiero hacerlo"

El me miro, tenía una respuesta preparada…

"no podemos"

Era un tonto, apague la luz y como con rabia lo arroje a la cama, vi sus ojos y no entendía como ese par de ojos de adolescente atolondrado podrían convertirse en la mirada intelectual de Sherlock Holmes.

Ni una palabra más me tomo quitarme la poca ropa que ya tenía y postrarme encima de él, lo deseaba con cada molécula de mi sistema reproductor.

"espera…"

Escuchaba un molesto ruido salir de su boca mientras le mordía los labios, ¿Qué tanto estaba balbuceando?

"cállate idiota"

Le dije entre besos salvajes, esta vez yo sería la que pondría las reglas, romper su camisa fue necesario, entre forcejeos fue cediendo, claro, tenía novia, sin embargo, era hombre y yo solo esa noche, seria suya.

Sus quejas se volvieron gemidos, era un torpe, idiota, lo odiaba, pero… ajjjj, lo deseaba tanto…

Pasados unos minutos tomo el control, media vuelta y a disfrutar, por alguna razón tiro de mi cabello, pero más que dolor sentía gusto, a lo mejor son esos detalles sexuales que nos gustan a nosotras las mujeres, halaba mi cabello y mis manos y piernas se volvían más ansiosas estaba perdida en lo que haría a continuación, me conocía desde hace mucho, conocía aquellas zonas donde las cosquillas me molestaban y aquellas zonas donde me pondría de rodillas por más.

Dentro de ese ambiente de locura, no había otra palabra que se oyera en mi habitación…

"Mas… Más fuerte"

Ese era el sentimiento que estaba buscando, ese era el capricho, la lujuria era mi universo, los movimientos de pasión desmedida me hacían disfrutar con cada suspiro, pero, era efímero, no era algo duradero…

"Mírame… devórame con esos ojos" "te amo, aunque salgas con otra"

Al fin y al cabo, las joyas sobre la corona eran sus ojos, por fin eran míos, no sé si exagero, pero, los movimientos se volvieron tan salvajes que la cama termino con par de grietas, mis manos y muslos apretaban tan fuertes que llegue a pensar que éramos animales, que puedo decir, son mis antojos.

Eso que las personas llamaban besos eran algo decente frente al baile de amor que hacían nuestras bocas no podía resistirme, era una oportunidad única, gritaba, rasguñaba su espalda y me movía tan fuerte que por fin sentí que mi alma dejo mi cuerpo cuando la cosa termino.

Muchas mujeres dicen que las experiencias en la cama pueden no llegar a ser buenas, sin embargo, esta podría ser la más extraña, no la mejor pero sí bastante peculiar, cuando Salí de mi "trance" vi que estaba vestido y listo para irse; quería matarlo por no quedarse abrasado a mí, pero por otro lado lo que estábamos haciendo me quito mi título de "señorita" así que no todo puede ser color de rosa.

Sé que no puedo llegar a ser como ella, quien seguramente vivirá algo similar en los próximos días, sin embargo, quería estar segura.

"¿podrías decir que me amas?"

Era un contrato, no todos los días una mujer te lanza a una cama para revolcarse como lo hice aquella noche.

"yo, emm…"

No era obligatorio responder, pero no lo dejaría salir de mi casa tan fácil.

"¿ni siquiera un poco?"

De repente esos ojos se transformaron de nuevo en los de Sherlock Holmes

"un poquito, ¿y qué?"

Se fue, sin nada más que decir. Como grabada a fuego aquella frase se quedó dentro de mí cabeza era una costumbre que todo lo que le dijera tuviese alguna enseñanza para dejarme, desde entonces él y yo nos amamos a escondidas… Solo un poquito ¿y qué?

Fin.

Trama Original; Producciones Ljuan Funny Wara


End file.
